


Simple and Clean

by AtemuLadiore



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Whiterose, hints of Scarlet/Sage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemuLadiore/pseuds/AtemuLadiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look on Sun’s face was a mixture of shock, confusion, realization, and affection. At first, he’d glanced at Scarlet and Sage to make sure this was all real and then he looked down at his boyfriend and the biggest smile lit up his features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Set during two years before the get into Vacuo.  
> Then it’s during the first and second years at Vacuo (Anniversaries 5 and 6)  
> And then their 7th anniversary is their fourth year because their third year was full of angst.

_You're giving me_  
_too many things_  
_lately_  
_you’re all I need_

Neptune rolls his eyes at the stuffed monkey Sun is holding out for him to grab. It’s a small token of gratitude and love, he knows, but Neptune finds it extremely cheesy for someone like Sun. Said faunus had been giving him gifts each day for the past week, all leading up to the spectacular event known as their two year anniversary of dating. The gesture is nice and Neptune revels in the romance behind it all; he’s very proud that his thief friend was going all out for a simple thing like this. Even better was that Sun promises he didn’t steal a single gift.

But really, Neptune doesn’t need any fancy gift or item. All he needs is his gorgeous, carefree boyfriend who never knew when to stop pranking Scarlet or Sage. But of course, that isn’t stopping Neptune from accepting the cheesy things and playing along with his boyfriend until the day of their anniversary arrives.

_You smiled at me_  
_and said,_  
_"Don't get me wrong I love you,_  
_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_

Neptune sighs softly at Sun’s reply, he sort of knew it’d turn out like this. They’d been dating all this time, but not once had Neptune brought Sun home to meet his parents. He suspects that it might be because Sun was scared his parents wouldn’t accept him, but he tries very hard to push that back into his mind. His parents would love Sun like a second child and they’d throw a party once they knew Sun was his boyfriend, that’s for sure. He doesn’t push his boyfriend, but he silently wishes Sun would come around some time.

_When we are older you'll understand_  
_what I meant, when I said "No"_  
_I don't think,_  
_Life is quite that simple_

Sun proposed on their fifth anniversary; the whole shebang with a ring and all. It had been one of the most romantic things he’d ever experienced in his life, really, but he had leaned down, kissed his boyfriend on the nose, and whispered ‘No,’ so easily that he thought he’d made Sun upset. Well, Sun had been upset, but he didn’t press on the matter any further. For a time, Neptune thought he’d put their relationship in a rut, but a few weeks later Sun was pressing him against a door and kissing him like a savage animal.

Neptune allowed himself to believe the angst had passed for a time being, but he could never forget the moments where he looked at Sun and saw the hurt look on the monkey’s face when he thought Neptune wasn’t looking. Be it from actual pain or of memory of his failed proposal, Neptune didn’t know and honestly, he was scared to know.

_The daily things_  
_like this and that and what_  
_is what that keep us all busy_  
_are confusing me_

Their sixth anniversary was in the middle of their second year at Vacuo; and both of them had forgotten about it. With daily training set by Scarlett and weekly workouts set by Sun himself, the whole team was lost with responsibilities to be done. Neptune worked hard every single second of the day and that made it hard for him to find some quiet time with the team captain. Sun himself, while having free time every day for at least an hour, was busy trying to keep Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune on their toes and stop them from over working themselves to exhaustion.

Only when Scarlet announced they and Sage were dating did Neptune and Sun remember their own love life. That had set the whole team in a spiral of disaster and complication. It was a struggle to find time off from classes and an even worse battle to fight alongside one another without being worried for your lover’s well-being. At one point, one of their instructors told the team that they were on leave until they could work as a team again.

That caused all of them to argue with one another and Neptune’s pretty sure he and Sun broke up for a few months. It had been absolute hell watching Scarlet and Sage fall in love more and more every day and not be able to hold Sun close and indulge in passions.

_That's when you came to me_  
_and said,_  
_"Wish I could prove I love you,_  
_But does that mean I have to walk on water?"_

At the turn of the year during their second year, Neptune watched as Sun came marching up to him with anger in his eyes. In a blink of the eye, Sun grabs at him and pulls him into a heart-shattering kiss full of longing and pent up rage. The kiss was so extreme that Neptune had sunk to his knees and held onto Sun as if his life were in danger. The blonde had protectively wrapped his tail around Neptune’s side and held him close.

They two had stayed silent for a long time until Sun confessed to him about proving his love to him. Neptune laughs at that remark even to this day, remembering the words he told Sun in reply.

_When we are older you'll understand_  
_it’s enough when I say so_  
_and maybe_  
_some things are that simple_

Sun had laughed at his reply and retorted with some stupid remark that Neptune doesn’t care to remember. All he wants to remember is Sun leaning down and kissing Neptune again, both of them not giving a damn about the passerby’s. That had been an intense night and Neptune vows never to forget how he felt when Sun dragged him back to their dorm room and kicked Scarlet and Sage out with such authority that Neptune almost came right there.

Being pressed against the bed and dominated by Sun was also a new thing to him, and Neptune won’t lie, he relish’s that too. At this point, Neptune knew there was nothing he didn’t love about his thief boyfriend.

_When you walk away_  
_you don't hear me say_  
_"Please, oh baby, don't go"_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_  
_It's hard to let it go_

They didn’t actually start dating against after that night; rather, they became friends with benefits, as Scarlet had proclaimed it. Neptune and Sun hadn’t minded because they’d been happy; it wasn’t until Neptune started missing the way Sun loved him, did they talk about it. Sun had said that they didn’t need to go back to how things were because it’d only bring back sad memories, referring to the failed proposal once upon a time ago.

Neptune had been hurt at that, really. He even told Sun that he wants nothing more than to marry the monkey, but there’s just no way could it work as a fine marriage. When Sun pressed him further, Neptune had only come up with false arguments like ‘You’ve still not met my parents,’ or ‘we’re still students, Sun!’ all of to which Sun spat bullshit and flat out said Neptune was being a coward with commitment issues.

They’d fought once more, for longer this time. Funny, it was around the time they visited Beacon once more for a festival and Weiss, who had become Neptune’s friend when she found out he was also from the LGBT spectrum like her. She found out about their falling out and had literally put Ruby on them like a dog. Neptune remembers that Ruby is a force to be reckoned with and vows never to anger her or her girlfriend again.

_Hold me_  
_whatever lies beyond this morning_  
_Is a little later on_

Their (finally) seventh anniversary came around their last year at Vacuo. A week before graduation and Neptune was the one pushing Sun against a wall and making love to him. Scarlet and Sage had walked in the room before things could get heated, but Neptune didn’t mind because there would plenty of that later. Sun had scoffed at them, but his voice fell to the wind when Neptune turned on him and kneeled down on his knee and looked up at Sun as if he truly were the brightest star in the galaxy. He’d taken the captains hand in his and told Scarlet and Sage that he was thankful for them being there right now.

And then he proposed. He and Sun remember his words as lucidly as if it were yesterday.

_Regardless of warnings_  
_the future doesn't scare me at all_  
_nothing’s like before_

“It’s been too long and frankly, I don’t care anymore. As I said, the future doesn’t scare me Sun, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, the thief who stole my heart. Now we’re finally growing up and I just can’t wait until graduation to do this like I planned, I want it now. Marry me, Sun Wukong.”

The look on Sun’s face was a mixture of shock, confusion, realization, and affection. At first, he’d glanced at Scarlet and Sage to make sure this was all real and then he looked down at his boyfriend and the biggest smile lit up his features. Neptune was looking at him with fond care and high expectation and for once, Sun couldn’t find it in himself to tease the dork. His rapid succession of ‘yes,’ on repeat was enough to make Neptune stand up firmly and pull Sun in so close that he could have choked him.

As the two shared a passionate kiss, their teammates were laughing and congratulating them with nothing short of glee. After moments, they pulled apart and looked at their counterparts, grinning like two lovesick fools. Sun had then ruined the moment by asking Scarlet and Sage when they were getting married.

Graduation next week had shown Sun a black eye and bandaged tail; Neptune hadn’t found it in himself to chide his fiancé for teasing the lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Utada Hikaru's english version of 'Simple and Clean' is from Kingdom Hearts.  
> Hope you all enjoyed.  
> For those who are waiting for TBRTI, it's coming, I promise. Just wanted to do some RWBY fanfictions; Scarlet/Sage is coming up soon.


End file.
